A Wish Come True
by Hannibal-Hopkins
Summary: Dr Lecter makes Clarice Starling's Christmas wish come true.


Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the characters of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Clarice Starling, Catherine Martin and Dr. Frederick Chilton. They belong to the genius that is Thomas Harris; I've just merely invited them all over to dinner for a moment. I am not making any profit whatsoever from them or this work.  
  
A/N: This takes place on a Christmas Eve, nearly 3 years after Silence of the Lambs and presumes that Clarice went in search of Dr. Lecter following his escape from Memphis; as a result the following completely throws Hannibal out of the window (I have to be awkward don't I?!). They now both reside in Zurich, Switzerland together.  
  
Extra special thanks to my friend Marcus Aurelius, whose continued encouragement and patience with me never runs out. This one is for you..  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A Wish Come True  
  
Sitting at my piano, I play contentedly and think about the surprise I have arranged for Clarice. My eyes are closed and fingers move effortlessly over the keys, the music fills our house and warms us both. I am unable to suppress the burst of excitement cursing through my veins; I break into a smile as a slight chuckle escapes my lips. My darling Clarice is curled up on the couch opposite me, a book rests upon her lap as she reads. I open my eyes to find her blue eyes now staring at me, a look of pure inquisitiveness painted on her beautiful face.  
  
"Yes my dear, do you have something to ask me?" I playfully tease her, knowing exactly what she is about to say.  
  
"What are you planning Hannibal? I know when you're up to something." I was right with what she'd ask me.  
  
"Oh Clarice, you know what I always say?" flashing a wink at her.  
  
"Yes, yes...all good things to those who wait." she eagerly quips back at me.  
  
I stop playing, get up and walk over to where she sits; bending down in front of her I am now level with her gaze.  
  
"And you're just going to have to be a patient girl, but I think it will be worth the wait." leaning forward I plant a kiss on her sweet lips that soon turns deeper and more passionate. I reluctantly break away, trace my finger down her jaw and reassure her.  
  
"Clarice there is nothing more that I'd rather do than lay claim to you here right now, but there are things to do first. So, my sweet, we'll continue this after you've had your surprise, okie dokie? Now go and get yourself ready while I make us dinner."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
I see her acceptance and watch as she smiles lovingly at me and disappears upstairs. I enter the kitchen to begin preparing our dinner, hoping she will like what I've arranged for her.  
  
It was just after my escape from Memphis and the phone conversation we had that Clarice had come looking for me. She was the only one who put the clues of Freddy Chilton's demise together and managed to track me down. At first I'd thought she'd come to arrest me and take me back in chains, something that no-one will ever do, but she surprised me. She told me that after our last proper conversation, in the courthouse, she'd come to realize that we were both in love with each other... just as I'd told her we were. Finding Catherine Martin had had the reverse effect of what she expected, and had made her stick out' with her peers; the student FBI agent getting the result that no other agent could. They had ridiculed her about the way she and I had clicked and worked together, the press ripped her to shreds... not one person had accepted her for who she was, apart from me. I was shocked and elated that she'd come to me of her own free will. I had not expected her to be ready to do so quite so soon, I'd planned to disappear into Europe for a number of years and wait for the realization to sink into Clarice before I contacted her again. I would not call on her until this point, I'd given her my word and I never lie. There are not many people who can surprise me, Clarice just so happens to be one of those people. She surprised me then and still has the powers to surprise me now. Ever since that day, we have not looked back. We have both finally found happiness with each other since before our childhood innocence was ripped away, the feelings we have for each other are second to none.  
  
We have lived in Zurich, for two years now, under the aliases of Dr. Jurgen and Petra Hauptmann. Our home is situated in a few acres of land; there is a small wooded area that gives us privacy from any prying eyes. In the distance you are able to see the twin towers of the 11-13th century Roman- esque cathedral that sits on the banks of the river Limmat; this is the exact point where the river enters into Lake Zurich. It has been snowing on and off for the past few hours, the ground has a slight layer of crisp white snow upon it. The sun is at its lowest point of setting but a few rays manage to break through the grey clouds, settling on the snow giving an impression of diamonds glistening in candlelight.  
  
It's Christmas Eve and we have just spent the afternoon decorating the tree that stands in our living room. The only source of light in there comes from the tree's lights and the open log fire burning away. Before we became a part of each others' lives and set on the journey of our relationship, Christmas was not a time that we savoured or enjoyed. From my own experience of being orphaned and seeing my sister murdered when I was six, this time of year just passed without me having really noticed it. It was the same as any other day I had. Clarice changed that for me... she brought, and continues to bring, a lot into my life that I'd never had before... I also know from what she has told me over the years that she felt the same about Christmas once her father had died and her mother abandoned her. It's almost like the final piece of our jigsaw has slotted into place, we complete and make each other whole.  
  
I set our places for dinner, in the dining room, uncork the wine and allow it to breathe on the side. I have left our dinner in my hot cupboard to remain warm until we are both ready to dine. I ascend upstairs to the second floor to change my attire. I know Clarice will still be relaxing in the bath, so I shower and change in the other bathroom. Returning back downstairs, I light the candelabrum to set the scene and wait in the drawing room for her to join me for dinner.  
  
We both now sit relaxing and enjoying a cup of the finest Kenyan coffee in the front room; after having finished our delicious meal. The atmosphere is very relaxed and we talk quietly enjoying the light given off by both the tree and fire. The gifts we have gotten for each other are nestled safely under the branches awaiting the break of morning when we can give them to each other. The clock strikes, announcing the hour of 10pm, and I know that Clarice's surprise will arrive shortly. I arranged it all the other day when I popped into the town centre, I saw them in the middle of the square and recalled something that Clarice had told me when we first began our relationship. As soon as I saw them I knew that I'd have to make this wish of hers come true.  
  
She notices me looking at the clock and picks me up on it. "Thinking of going somewhere are you H?"  
  
"Clarice, I'm unable to think of another place I'd want to be other than here in the company of the one I love." I reply without hesitation.  
  
"Then what is it?" I see the curiosity, mixed with a bit of anxiousness, in her eyes and decide to drop a few clues as to what it may be.  
  
Taking her cup and placing it on the table I pull her against my warmth and hold her tightly, lightly kissing her forehead.  
  
"Remember how you said to me two years ago that when you were a little girl, you always wanted a traditional Christmas?" She nods upon the recollection, "Well, my darling, I've arranged for a little part of your wish to come true."  
  
It was then that we both heard the sound of singing coming from outside. I stand up and take her hand.  
  
"I did this for you Clarice." We walk hand in hand to the front of our house and open the door to the sight that greeted us.  
  
Standing in the front garden were a group of carol singers dressed in old fashioned dress, each one with a lantern, the sky had cleared and the full moon was shining down on the world below. It was just as if a Christmas card scene had come to life and was now in our front garden. I note that Clarice was both in total shock and jubilation at what was in front of her. Words failed her, but the gleaming smile and the tears running down her cheeks tell me all that she is unable to. I put my arm around her waist and hold her close as we both listen to the carol singers singing her favourite carol in their German native tongue.  
  
"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
  
Alles schläft, einsam wacht  
  
Nur das traute, hochheilige Paar,  
  
Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar  
  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh'!  
  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh'!  
  
Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
  
Hirten erst kund gemacht  
  
Tönt es laut von fern und nah:  
  
Durch der Engel Halleluja  
  
"Christ, der Retter, ist da!"  
  
"Christ, der Retter, ist da!"  
  
Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
  
Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht  
  
Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund,  
  
Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'.  
  
Christ, in Deiner Geburt!  
  
Christ, in Deiner Geburt!"  
  
Once the carol singers had finished we return into the inviting warmth of our home, Clarice puts her arms around me and begins crying. I know that she is just overcome with the emotion of the moment; she's never had anyone show her so much affection and love since her father. I hold her close until she calms down.  
  
"Thank you Hannibal that was..." I silence her with a kiss.  
  
"Shhh... you don't have to say anything, I already know". I wipe the tears from her face, and hold her chin between my thumb and forefinger. "Come on, its getting cold... lets retire for the night, after all, I have another promise to fulfil." I wink playfully at her and know instantly from her mischievous smile that she knows exactly what I mean.  
  
And so we leave our couple to themselves. The full moon is at its peak and the stars are out. The fire burning away in the room and the tree lights mix with the pale moonlight and bathe the two lovers in their unique glow.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Tata, H 


End file.
